Florence
Florence is an American YouTube odorite known for his natural, energetic dancing and bouncy original choreography. Florence's carefree, humble attitude and bouncy dance style encourage the fun aspect of dancing. Every dance cover features at least one Yoshi, whether in the background or as part of his outfit. His more recent videos utilize special effects to enhance the music and choreography. Concept 'Name' The name Florence originates from the name of one of his original characters. 'Appearance & Personality' Florence has an animated, energetic persona and happy style. For the first 2 years, Florence had long, wavy hair most often styled into a ponytail. He dressed in visual kei inspired outfits. In fall 2014, he chopped his iconic long ponytail for a short, layered cut. His signature bangs remained in their similar layered frame. He dresses in colorful, happy fashion styles. 'Dance Style' Florence is fluent in a wide range of dance styles, tackling each with his signature sharp, bouncy style. He is proficient in most cute, sexy, hip hop, and house styles. His original choreography entices a cute and bouncy flair with simple verses and more complex choruses, more often using unique moves rather than repetitive. History 'Orgin' His first video, an audition to the J-POP Summit 2012 Vocaloid Dance Contest, has reached over 1,800 views. Since making it as a finalist in J-POP Summit 2012, and even winning first place to his own surprise, he began posting covers on his YouTube channel. 'Popularity' Florence's popularity sparked when he began posting original choreography and experimenting with special effects in his videos. He has gained over 1,000 subscribers in just 4 years. He continues to grow in popularity. He is extremely active, posting at least one original choreography and one dance cover each month. 'Choreography Debut' In late 2014 he began posting his own original choreography as well, which has been covered by many other YouTube odorite. His most popular, "Rockbell," has reached over 8,000 views and has been covered by many odorite on both YouTube and Nico Nico Douga within a year after its original upload. Other commonly covered original choreography are "Dreamin Chuchu" and "I My Me Mine." 'Nico Nico Douga Debut' In early 2015, Florence began uploading select covers into Nico Nico Douga, such as "Because It's Warm~♪" , "Good Morning of Friday" , and "PiNK CAT" . 'Iconic Performances' Kimagure Prince's "Heart Beats" has a special meaning to him, namely because of the hard work he put into improving it for J-POP Summit 2012. He took his winning first performance as a sign to continue uploading dance covers.Heart Beats official cover description box 'Awards & Recognition' Florence won first place during his debut in the J-POP Summit 2012 Vocaloid Dance Contest with "Heart Beats." Florence's Victory dance As the 2012 champion, he returned the following year to guest perform "Dancing Samurai" as one of the judges for the J-POP Summit 2013 Vocaloid Dance Contest.Judges Announcement Collaborations 'Dance Units' * Member of Mugen Squid Squad * Member of Empire * Member of 20beans * Member of Dance Masters United * Member of PRiSMix 'Iconic Collaborative Projects' As part of Empire, Florence won first place of the J-POP Summit 2015 Group Odottemita Contest with "Koshitantan" J-POP Summit Odottemita Contest Winner Announcement Florence also participated in E☆ri's YouDorite Original Dance September Project (#YODSP) with his original choreography "Rabbit" and a cover of J0nquille's choreography "The Last Revolver". His original choreography was also often covered. The YODS-Project brought together many YouTube Odorite. In 2016, Florence collaborated as part of PRiSMix, winning the GARNiDELiA Special Award with "Gokuraku Jodo" at the J-POP Summit 2016 Odottemita Contest.J-POP Summit 2016 Odottemita Contest Winner Announcement List of Dances (2015.02.09) #"Luka Luka★Night Fever" feat. Florence and Levi (2015.02.13) #"Heart a La Mode" and "Love is in the Air"" -Happy Valentine's Day!-(2015.02.14) (2nd song Original Choreography) #"Good Morning of Friday" (2015.03.07) #"A Town Nearing Spring" feat. Florence and Axe (2015.03.13) #"Tsukema Tsukeru" -Happy Birthday Axe!- (2015.03.24) #"Spring's Tears" (2015.03.30) (Original Choreography) #"Gradually Getting Faster" (2015.04.14) #"Matchless Warriors" (2015.04.20) #"Birthday Song for Miku" -Florence's Birthday Video- (2015.04.25) #"GAME OVER" (2015.04.29) (Original Choreography) #"Patchwork Staccato" (2015.05.01) #"PiNK CAT" (2015.05.06) #"Morning Mist" (2015.05.14) (Original Choreography) #"Hide and Seek" (2015.05.20) #"Girls" (2015.05.26) #"Koshitantan" -J-POP Summit 2015 Group Audition- feat. eMpiRe (2015.06.03) #"Plus Boy" -J-POP Summit 2015 Solo Audition- (2015.06.08) #"Lamb." (2015.06.14) #"WAVES AND VIBES" (2015.06.18) (Original Choreography) #"Balleriko" (2015.06.25) #"Burenai Ai De" -New Arrange- (2015.07.02) #"Marine Dreamin'" -short ver.- (2015.07.19) #"Farewell Blue" (2015.07.23) (Original Choreography) #"Burenai Ai De" -New Arrange- feat. 20beans (2015.07.31) #"Summer Love" (2015.08.28) (Original Choreography) #"BURNING" (2015.09.04) #"The Last Revolver" -YDOSP- (2015.09.15) #"Rabbit" (2015.09.26) (Original Choreography) #"IA IA Night of Desire" (2015.10.06) #"Dance of the Dead" -Happy Halloween!- (2015.10.17) (Original Choreography) #"Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia" -Happy Halloween!- (2015.10.25) (Original Choreography) #"Oblivious Pumpkin" -Happy Halloween!- (2015.10.30) (Original Choreography) #"Miraikei Innocence" (2015.11.06) #"Happy Halloween" -Happy Late Halloween!- feat. 20beans (2015.11.19) #"drop pop candy" (2015.11.20) #"Crazy" -KPOP Cover- (2015.11.27) #"Swaying Feelings" (2015.12.01) (Original Choreography) #"Rain and Asphalt" (2015.12.21) (Original Choreography) #"Love! Snow! Real Magic" -Happy Holidays!- (2015.12.24) #"39" -Happy New Year!- (2015.12.29) #"Techno Break" -Happy New Year!- (2016.01.16) #"Daydream" (2016.01.19) (Original Choreography) #"Love Dee" -Happy Valentine's Month!- (2016.02.02) #"Pieces of a Secret" -Happy Valentine's Day!- (2016.02.13) (Original Choreography) #"Jumping at Shadows" -Happy Valentine's Month!- (2016.02.20) #"I My Me Mine" -Happy Leap Year!- (2016.02.29) (Original Choreography) #"4 Walls" -KPOP Cover- (2016.03.06) #"Music Music" (2016.03.15) #"All Night, the Idea of Two" -Happy Birthday Axe!- (2016.03.24) #"Love Me" (2016.03.29) (Original Choreography) #"Magnet" -Happy April Fools Day!- (2016.04.01) #"Marine Bloomin'" (2016.04.05) #"ELECT" -Florence's Birthday!- (2016.04.25) #"Beautiful Nightmare" (2016.04.29) #"It Doesn't Matter Anyway" feat. 20beans (2016.05.01) (Original Choreography) #"Gokuraku Jodo" feat. PRiSMix (2016.06.03) #"Eine Kleine" (2016.06.06) #"[Addiction]" (2016.06.25) #"IT'S THE RIGHT TIME" -4th YouTube Anniversary- (2016.07.15) #"heartful melody" (2016.07.27) #"Ghost Rule" -Happy Birthday Iris- (2016.07.29) #"Watashi e" (2016.08.10) (Original Choreography) #"Strobo Nights" (2016.08.21) #"Gokuraku Jodo" feat. Empire (2016.08.31) #"D" (2016.09.03) }} Sample Video Gallery florence victory jpop summit 2012.jpg|Florence's victory dance at Jpop Summit 2012 - Photo by Alex Chan florence performs at jpop summit 2013.jpg|Florence performs "Dancing Samurai" at Jpop Summit 2013 - Photo by Kevin Frates florence judging you.jpg|Florence judging the Jpop Summit 2013 Vocaloid Dance Contest - Photograph by Dave Golden florence and axe perform childish war jpop summit 2014.jpg|Mugen Squid Squad performs "Childish War" at Jpop Summit 2014 - Photo by Willam Lee florence with axe backstage jpop summit 2014.jpg|Axe and Florence backstage at Jpop Summit 2014 - Photo by Dave Golden bad apple 4.jpg|Florence performs "Bad Apple" with Iris as part of the 2015 Empire AOD dance show florence long bean and short bean.jpg|Florence before and after his haircut Trivia * He is in charge of Multimedia & Design of the dance crew EmpireEmpire Facebook About Tab ** He drew the wing icon and dragon scales texture for Empire's logo * J-POP Summit 2015 was one of his favorite performance experiencesJ-POP Summit 2015 Finalists Announced *He has an interest in sewing, jewelry making, drawing, and baking *He has a love for Yoshi, including inspiring Yoshi photos at the end of his dance covers, filming with at least one Yoshi in his covers, and running an inspiring Yoshi photo blog * He likes pumpkin cookies and chocolate chip cookies the mostAnswered on his Ask.fm Profile External Links * Facebook * Main Twitter * Web Comic Twitter * Instagram * Main Tumblr * Inspiring Yoshi Tumblr * Web Comic Tumblr * Ask Category:YouTube Dancers Category:YT Male Dancers Category:Male dancers Category:YT Dancers who post to NND